Surviving HIM and their secret love
by irockmyselfandyou
Summary: An ff about Harry, Ron and Hermione. Who knows who they’ll all end up with, or if they’ll be in the end at all! Anyway Looks are misleading. Watch the gang as they learn and grow my style. What will happen? Read to find out. HP characters not mine so
1. Vacation starts with Harry

**Chapter 1 Vacation starts with Harry**

**Harry's p.o.v.**

'Wow... well now isn't this _fun_... I get to stay in this hell hole, picking up after the _Durselys_ , who treat me like gum they just found on the bottom of their new shoes, when my friends get to be _together_ at Grimauld place. This summer sucks! _And_ now I know why I have to be here, and I have to be expected to murder' Harry fumed as he sat in his bedroom at the Dursely's.

"Don't think about it!" he reminded himself for the 5th time since he got there late last night.

' it's not fair. Life isn't fair. Maybe I should write Ron and Hermione, or Remus. '

At this thought he got an image of Remus holding him back at the department of mysteries...When Sirius died...

"Don't think about him" he said to himself.

'Maybe I should go for a walk...'

"BOOOYYYYY!!!" Vernon hollered from downstairs as Harry was pulling his bedroom door closed, ready to go for that walk. "GET DOWN HERE!!!"

Heart thumping in his chest he quickly went downstairs. His Uncle Vernon was standing next to the hallway were the newly installed front door was, his face a tomato red.

"First the door now this??? _I told _you to finish your chores _before _I got home. _Well I'_m home and I see some dirty dishes and a dirty rug- did you do_ ANY _of what I told you to do_?!?"_ He drew a breath and Harry just stared angrily at the mess the house was in. It wasn't like this earlier.

"It wasn't like this earlier, I swear, I did everything this morning!" Harry said.

"Well you better ...(he pauses) _fix_ it all now before the Maisons come over for dinner, and I don't want Petunia stressing over it all, _and_ I want you to help her with the groceries afterwards." U.V. said in a slightly calmer voice.

"Fine" Harry said quietly, as he turned to the dishes.

'That's odd of him to make me go get groceries with A.P. Why does she need help, and why would she be stressing over anything. _SHES_ no the one who has all _my_ problems, then shed really be stressing.' Questions like these ran through Harry's head as he watched a cat try and pounce on a bird outside the kitchen window as he did up the dishes, which were a result of Dudley and Piers in and out of the house eating all day then racing around the neighborhood, then tracking their muddy feet inside to eat again.

'It's almost like they did it on purpose, just to make a bigger mess for me' He thought angrily. Once he was done he wiped the sweat off his forehead and grabbed a mop. It took him very little time to do the kitchen floor, but it took him way longer to shampoo the carpet _again_.

Then he thought about the new door. It was not his fault but he was getting blamed for it as usual. What had happened was when he had gotten home a few nights ago and he went into the house everything was fine. After an hour of unpacking though there was a loud banging sound of something being knocked down. To make a long story short a rival "gang" of Dudley's had taken an axe and sent it through the old door. Harry was blamed because there was no one else to blame, as no one was caught. That was how it was around here; he usually got blamed for everything. It sucked major.


	2. Chapter 2 Hermione and her dear friend R...

**Chapter 2 Hermione and her friend Ron**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

'My god he _IS_ good looking!' Hermione thought while staring down at a picture in her lap. Sitting alone in her and Ginny's room at Grimauld place she felt like she was changing. Not only on the inside but on the out side. She put the picture in her diary on her night stand and stood up to go find Ron. They had been hanging out a lot since they got back from school. But all today she had been avoiding him. He had come to her room last night and they stayed up late talking. Everything had been fine until he kissed her. She got a flashback.

'Shed been trying to tell him how worried she was about Harry being all alone and even more distant than ever in his letters.

Ron had said casually... "Well he'll be fine... I'm sure has just still upset over Sirius dieing" He looked at her as though they were talking about the weather, not their best friend. There seemed to be something else on his mind.

She leaned over, they were both sitting on her bed with the curtains pulled around for privacy, and hugged him saying "Are you ok, Ron?"

He pulled apart from her and said "yeah but there is..." In a small voice.

"But what?" Hermione said.

"Well I... um ... I was going to tell you ... well you see the thing is..." He stumbled over his words.

"Oh Ron spit it out!" she said in an aggravated voice.

He reached over and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulled her close and pressed his warm lips against hers.

She felt a good warm feeling flow from his mouth but at the same time she felt bad. She was kissing her best friend, well one of them, and she didn't want to hurt his feelings. So she did what she thought was the only thing she could do... plus she had only ever kissed one guy before...Why not do it again? She trusted him, right? And trust was _everything_. She ran a delicate hand threw his shoulder length beautiful flaming red hair. And she kissed him back. After a minute he licked her lips with his moist tongue. Hermione shivered and pulled away. She looked up into his eyes, they were sparkling and they looked wet.

"Hermione I think I'm falling in love with you." He said in a tiny low voice. "Actuality forget think or falling I AM in love with you and I think I have been for years I just didn't know it..."Ron started to ramble on. "You have GOT to feel the same way about me!...Don't you?!?" Ron finished the hope and confidence Hermione had heard ridding in his voice the whole time he spoke diminishing as Hermione continued to ignore the topic.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat "Well of course you do..." She said panicky, "You um... no... well... you should love me as a friend of course"

"Hermione, it's not like that, I keep having these feelings I can't control. I can't stop thinking about you" He said in a rush, getting worried that she didn't feel the same way.

Give him a chance she thought, it wouldn't kill you. It might kill our friendship though she thought.

"Will, Hermione, um will you know go, well be my girlfriend?" He said in a hopeful voice.

She didn't have it in her to break his hopes at least not right away. "Can you let me sleep on it, Ron?" She asked him tentatively.

"Yeah alright." He said carefully. He got up quietly and left her sitting there on her bed staring at the door he'd walked through in a kind of trance. She had just kissed her best friend, and she had to decide whether or not she really wanted to go out with him. She had always liked Harry more. She wondered if he would mind. At this she jumped up and went to write him a letter telling him very vaguely what had just happened. And asking him what he thought she should do. (End Flashback)


	3. Chapter 3 Someone gets kiddnapped

**Chapter 3 Someone gets kiddnapped**

**Ron's p.o.v.**

(Before the moment in Hermione's bedroom(Just to let you know Ginny had been asleep)) '_why_ can't I just stop thinking about her? She's so amazing ... She had grown and was now a little less than his height, her long bushy hair had grown even longer and it was now down to her butt almost WOW she had a nice as$, and her hair had lost its bushy ness after she got it straitened. And she got a hell of a lot curvier. Man she had great boobs'

"Common stop thinking about that" he spoke to himself. He almost felt guilty thinking about her like that. But he couldn't help it. Hermione and him would stay up late and talk for hours usually in his room but tonight they were talking in hers. And Ginny was asleep. They started to talk about Harry and he felt jealous. But He would get the prize this time he thought as he answered her questions without really thinking about what she was saying, he would win Hermione's heart. Then Hermione leaned in and gave him a hug' Wow she feels good, STOP'but then he thought 'oh fuc k it!' He leaned in and grabbed her shoulders pulling her close. As their lips touched he felt her warm body go to move away but then she kissed him back. All he could think about was her. How good she smelled, how good she felt under his hands. In a nervous daze he asked her to go out with him. She seemed hesitant, but she said she'd sleep on it. That had to be a good thing, he thought.

(After the kiss) Ron spent the night after that kiss reminiscing. He just couldn't stop thinking of her. He found that he was unable to sleep at all afterwards. Then at around 1 in the mourning he got up the courage to go see her. He traipsed carefully down the hall, careful to be quiet as not to wake the other people in the house. He tiptoed past Remus' room noticing that the door was open. Ron stopped and looked inside, but he could only see in a few feet since it was dark. 'That's weird of his door to be open like that'

Deciding that he really didn't care whether or not Remus was up or not he continued up the hallway to Hermione and Ginny's room. 'I really don't like him, the way he looks at Hermione all the time with that _look_ on his face. That look like he wanted her as much as he himself did. ' He reached the door to their room and just stared at it. Then he grabbed the knob and twisted the handle slowly so the door would open soundlessly. Once the door was cracked he let the knob go and as it creaked loudly he winced. And as a pale, long-fingered hand clamped over his shoulder he felt his insides turn to ice. He spun around and as he did in the darkness he could tell a tall, dark figure was standing over him. His mouth opened in a scream and another cold hand clamped over his mouth. Then the man spoke, in a cold icy voice that penetrated his insides and made them feel like they were being freezed.


	4. Chapter 4 Harry's mistake

**Chapter 4 Harry's mistake**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

(After the kiss) She sat in her room staring up at the curtains hanging over her bed.

I love him, but as a friend, not like this. But it will hurt him too much if I say no. But it will also hurt if he finds out who you _really_ like. He won't find out. She thought to herself kind of panicky. She grabbed her diary off the nightstand quickly not noticing the picture from earlier had slipped out, opened it and started to scribble in everything that had happened.

Ginny rolled over off her bed and the thump took Hermione out of her quiet thoughts.

"OWW" Ginny moaned rubbing her head and her arm.

"Your awake Herm? I'm going to go down stairs and get some ice. OK?" She asked.

"Do you need any help Gin?"

"No" Ginny said quietly, "you finish what your doing." Then she left the room.

**Harry's p.o.v.**

Exhausted, Harry trudged up the stairs to lay on his bed in the dark until the time when he would have to go grocery shopping with A.P. He was way too tiered to think about why on earth he would have to go with her. And why she was stressed.

He didn't even notice Hedwig sitting patiently on her perch with a letter addressed to a Mr. Harry Potter. And if he would have noticed he would have realized that he didn't recognize the writing on the envelope. He just shut the door softly behind him, and then flopped down onto his bed, arms spread out, and face in the sheets.

It seemed like it only took him a minute to fall asleep, and it only seemed like a minute later that he was being waked up by his uncle. So he drowsily pulled himself from the bed, straightened his messy clothing, blinking once he got out to the sunlight. About 5 minutes later once A.P. was already half way to the store, a huge shopping mall, he woke up enough to realize he didn't have his wand on him.

It must have fallen out of my belt while I was sleeping. _Dam n it!!! _As he thought about it his scar tingled unpleasantly. He tried to ignore it his scar had been bothering him since heed gotten home. But he had expected it so it came to almost no shock. But he was scared, and now that Voldemort was back Harry found himself acting very paranoid at stupid little things, and it only got worse after what happened a few nights ago.


	5. Chapter 5 Flashback to a few nights ago

**Chapter 5 Flashback to a few nights ago **

Harry was laying awake late at night after just revisiting the department of ministries...that place haunted him as he tried to go back to sleep and not think about it. Then he suddenly felt that he was not alone. And that scared him shyteless. He sat up and he could here something hiding in the dark corner making loud breathing noises, which didn't scare Harry until the hidden figure spoke...

"Haaaaaarrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy"...(in a cold confident yet soft voice, which would have been a good impression of Voldemort or Snape) "Harry why don't you just join me? We could be great I've told you this before..."

By this point Harry was sitting up in bed scared, and shaking. Silent tears that he didn't even know were there rolled down his face as he thought about the possibilities of what was about to happen...

Then the voice in the corner spoke again...

"Do you actually think you can beat me? Maybe you even think you can kill me"

These words triggered something in him and his mouth opened and out came words he didn't really think about. "Why do you have to play with me? I know that if I joined you it would just be a trap, I know you want me dead!" Harry was slowly gaining some confidence "You are horrible! You'll never win Dumbledore will finish you off!!!" He said with a confidence his heart knew was false.

The voice in the corner spoke again...

"So...WHO is Sirius Black? I'll kills him if you don't join me!" But at those words Harry's binding fear died completely and he jumped out of bed and flicked on the lights.

Dudley was standing in the corner wrapped in a black blanket and had now resorted to making ghost noises. (after listening to Harry one night while he was having a nightmare, it could have been any night it happened so frequently that's how he got the information)

"HA HA HA are you crying??? I scared you THAT bad?!?" Dudley howled with laughter. Harry felt sick anger growing in him. He felt very stupid. And his stomach hurt badly.

"OH DUDLEY YOUR GONNA GET IT!!! IM GOING TO KILL YOU! WHAT THE FUKK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!?!?!?" Harry yelled.

Then Uncle Vernon came up the stairs and sent them both to bed after a good yelling. (END FLASHBACK)


	6. Chapter 6 The cost of being Harry Potter

**Chapter 6 The cost of being Harry Potter**

**Harry's pov**

"Aunt Petunia why do you want me to come with you?" He asked feeling sure he'd just figured out the answer. "Well with that you-know-who back need some protection don't we?" She said in a fake happy cheery voice of someone trying to be funny. "Yes but im no protection I don't even have my wand on me!" He yelled at her. She turned in her seat with a petrified look on her face "You mean to tell me that were out of the protection of the house with no... thingy?!?" She still couldn't say wand, it hurt him a little more than her ignorance so he started to get mad. "YEA AUNTI!!!" Harry yelled in a crazy voice "WERE out of the house with no THINGY....(then he said in a voice of forced calmness)..."Can we go back now and get my thingy?" "And waste about 10 minutes worth of gas??? Do you know how much that COSTS these days???" Aunt Petunia finished the conversation indignantly obviously not expecting Harry to retort back "Well then I hope you know how much Voldemort or his Death Eaters is going to CHARGE us if we have a run in!!!"

**Hermiones pov**

Hermione lay on her bed writing to Harry. She felt nervous as she imagined his reaction to the letter. They had barley hered from him this summer and it was already the 28th of July. She looked down at it and then closed it up inside an envelope and sent it off with Pig. She stared out the window for some time after that, letting the frustration run over her. She didnt know what to do, and this wasnt just about Ron. Hermione dropped back onto her bed deep in thought. She had a good amount of choices for potential boyfriends. But she wanted somthing that would last. Someone she could trust with anything, and that would in turn trust anything with her. Her first thought had been Harry. She had always liked him a lot. She only tried to help him out with Cho because she wanted him to be happy. Well that didnt exactly work out, did it? She thought sourly. She didnt think Cho was good for Harry in the first place. Harry had his own problems and he didnt need a girl like Cho. So there was Harry but she didnt know if he liked her back. And Ron well she liked him, although not as much as she knew he liked her back. Should she take a chance for Harry, and risk losing both of her best friends in jealously? Ron was always so jealous of Harry... She pulled at her long, strait but thick hair, feeling miserable, being torn bettween two great guys whom she loved. Then should she just take Ron and give up on Harry? Was Harry even what she really wanted? She was confused... Maybe she should just go talk to Ron about how she was feeling? That might be a good idea she thought, jumping quietly out of bed carefull not to wake Ginny.

**Harrys pov**

Aunt Petunia turned around to look at him. He could tell she was angry. And now that he thought about it she had been looking stressed out lately.

Wondering why she could be so stressed Harry spoke "Look.....Aunt petunia...i cant protect myself or you without my (he paused wondering if she would scream if he said it)...wand," Harry finished saying the word as though they were in a ttrial and it was the murder wepon.

Aunt Petunia miraculously turned back around and parked at the store. Then she got out and waited for Harry. This display kinda shocked him then he remembered she had to lock the car, and she did. Then said Aunt Petunia "DONT, dont, dont, dont ever try to come back in that car with me."

"What???"Harry exclaimed.

"Were getting rid of you,and its about time too, NOTHING but trouble whatever you do, wherever you go!"Aunt Petunia said.

"You cant... what about that whole 'remember my last' shytte? I NEED to stay with you guys!" Harry said quickly.

"Well thats a shame cause im not risking my family for you any more" Aunt Petunia finished then started to walk to the store. Harry followed her stunned but then she turned and ran back to the car, unlocked it jumped in and started to drive off.


	7. Chapter 7 An unpleasant encounter

**Chapter 7 An unpleasant encounter**

**Harrys pov**

He watched stunned as his aunt drove off leaving him in the middle of a busy Super Mall parking lot, without any means of protection. He looked at his watch, it was late, he had thought it was only 6 but it was almost 9 at night. Thinking fast he did t know what to do. He was about a 10 mile walk back to Privet Drive, AND they had taken the highway so then he would have to find ANOTHER way to get back. And what would happen when he got back? Would they even let him in? he thought. The Knight Bus...he thought. But he didn't have his wand on him. But he had to try. First he decided to get away from the busy area of the shopping mall to a place not so crowded with muggles so that he could find a stick and stick it out into the air like a crazy person. He walked slowly at first; he didn't want to leave the safety of the busy lot and the bright lights. But after thinking about it how would Voldemort know he was here in the first place? He could be having you watched just like Dumbledore did, another voice in his head answered. They'll probably attack anyway no matter how many people were there to witness. They might even like the idea. But wait he thought did Voldemort even have a reason for coming after him? Not a very good one, if he still doesn't know about the prophesy, another voice reminded him. Still...He kept thinking about it all until he was on a quiet road with almost no cars and no light, and they were right next to a woods. Harry stopped and looked around for a stick. Once he found on he picked it clean till in the dark it looked like a wand. Then praying silently he stuck it up into the air on the side of the road. For a few second nothing happened then he heard a load noise of the Knight bus pulling up in front of him. He quickly put away his stick and as Stan jumped off and started to talk he said quickly cutting him off "Hi Stan 'member me? Can you do me a favor? I need to get to somewhere but I don't have money on me. Its at my Aunt and Uncles house, they just kicked me out. Can i pay you when i get there then give you more money to take me somewhere else, please?" Asked Harry in a rush.

Stan looked pale for a minute then said putting on a quick smile "A'Course! A'Course! Sure thing! 'Comon 'bord! So where is this Other place were going? And where to first?" Stan beamed.

"Well... #4 Privet Drive first...then I really haven't thought of that yet" Harry answered hopping aboard the bus he rally did know where he was going but wanted to keep it quiet until the last possible minute. But the minute after he boarded he wished he would have sucked it up and walked back. Stan gave him the first bed behind the wheel as Harry noticed who was sitting just across the isle from his bed.

Draco Malfoy was leaning up against the rails, and watching him intently. "Oh Dad?" he whispered quietly. Harry glanced around and received quit a shock to find Mr.Malfoy on the bed next to Draco's in a deep discussion with what looked like the next three occupants down and five occupants across obviously using code names he thought he heard one say 'but there's no reason to eat the cheesecake right away'. They were all men, some Harry recognized like the Malfoy men, Crab and Goyle and what looked like their fathers, and four others that Harry had seen in the graveyard two years ago who's names he didn't remember. He felt suddenly paralyzed halfway into lowering himself onto the bed. Mr. Malfoys mouth opened in shock then he whispered 'Mr. Potter...'

Harry dropped onto his bed as the bus took off. Stan turned to look at him and noticed him eyeing the other people. "Yea I know, a lot of people eh Harry? Not usually this crowded but you should have seen it a few minutes ago wow ...about twenty five people at one stop! Where did ya'll say you were coming from?" Stan asked the group.

"House party" said Mr. Malfoy vaguely. And Harry could tell right away it was no house party, probably a Death eaters meeting. yep had to be he thought.


	8. Chapter 8 The encounter continues

**Chapter 8 The encounter continues**

"Sorry folks" said Stan suddenly into a microphone that rang out over the whole bus "Were having a little technical difficulty, that's why many of you might have experience such a long wait at a stop. I don't know what's wrong but the bus is slowing down to such a rate that we are visible to muggles and therefore have to obey there laws and so therefore this will take a while. Sorry for the inconvenience." Stan turned off the mic as many people made nicest of disapproval. "Oh so where was that Harry? Sorry forgot."

"Number 4 privet drive first" Harry said quietly. but the bus was so quiet he knew that the people near him had to hear. Then he sat there quietly wondering if he should ask Stan were he picked up such a big group of people.

But Stan spoke interrupting his thoughts "So Harry, had a good school year? Going into 6th year right?"

"It was fine and yes going into 6ht year" Harry answered well aware that the group was hanging on his every word.

"How's your summer been so far? Meet any girls lately?" Stan asked trying to startup a conversation.

"Summers fine and no I haven't meet any new girls yet." Harry answered politely.

"Did you hear about that killing in Wales a few nights ago. First one yet" Stan said looking down at his Daily Prophet.

"What? No I stopped my prescription once they decided to talk about me" Harry said quietly not correcting Stan when he said that they were the first. "How many died?" He asked gravely.

"Oh the whole little muggle family real sad it is... oh I forgot I guess they weren't the first You-Know-Who killings yet what about that Cedric Diggory and that happened ages ago and were just NOW hearing about it all..." Stan said shaking his head. "Oh you wanted names...OK there was (Harry looked over at Draco who was smiling and staring at him. Draco raised his eye brows and nodded towards Stan who was checking something in the paper)....'Macy Granger 45 years old, Daniel Granger 48 years old and there two daughters whose names were not released but we have substantial evidence that they were 16 and 10 years old.'" Stan finished quoting the paper. "Sad isn't it?" Stan sighed.

"All MUGGLES right?" Harry asked trying to keep the panic form his voice.

Stan scanned the article "Yes, yes, all muggles believe me it would be in here they make a big deal about it if they get a muggle born or a wizard/witch, they always did, well thats what my parents told me" Stan finished lamely.

Before anyone else could talk Draco spoke "So Potter what you doin' out here so far from your place so very ALONE?" Draco asked with a hint of suspicion.

"None of your business is it?" Harry retorted.

"You dont have to be so rude Potter, I was just askin'. Just curious your hardly EVER alone. But it IS summer...your friends didnt invite to one of their houses?" Draco asked his voice even and suspicious.

"MAYBE I declined the offer Malfoy. So you all have a good Party? Now are you SURE it was even a party? Got to be careful now with all these sightings and killings." Harry asked keeping his voice even and suspicious.

"I dont know if you would have liked it Potter but I quit enjoyed it. But maybe next time you could join us all. I don't think ANYONE in our party of course would be very displeased. Thats a great idea why dont you come next time?" Malfoy said.

"Well.... Sure why not? When and where?" Harry asked keeping an even tone. TO BE CONTINUED 

Draco glanced at his father who looked like he was thinkin fast then...

"Well its kind of a secret party but when you get off at your last stop I could get off with you and show you there and the host could tell you when."Mr. Malfoy said in a weird voice.

"Sorry I think ill pass." Harry said quietly and nervously.

"You know what Stan is it? Could you just drop us back off where you picked us up from? That party isnt over, not yet." Said Mr. Malfoy staring at Harry from across the isle.

"Sure thing Mr. Malfoy, and you know what speaking of killings did yall here about that menus Sirius Black dieing?" Stan said.

At this the group went quiet and Harry looked down at his hands not saying anything. He felt sick h just wanted to be back at Privet Drive maybe even with his friends and with Sirius." He wasnt a menus" Harry said quietly.

"Here we are!" Stan said happily.

Harry quickly looked aside the windows and saw that they were in a rich looking neighborhood. The group of about 10 people stood up.

"Stan is there anyone else on this bus sides us and him? (Pointing to Harry)" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"Well no your the only ones!" Stan said happily. But the second he herd Malfoy state the question he knew if Stan said what he just said they would try to take over the bus. To confirm his thoughts Mr. Malfoy spoke as the group took out there wands and pointed them at Stan, Erne and Harry. "Well just be taking young Mr. Potter if you two have something to say about hat then you die now do you understand me?" Mr. M. finished threateningly.

Stan and Ernie were horror struck and as Harry could tell Stan was about to be courageous and speak up he himself said "They dont have a problem with it now if your, WERE going to go lets go now" Harry said getting up and surrendering. He felt sick as the Malfoys got off the bus and man behind him pushed him off. He just had a few thoughts running through his head... his friends, the world, Sirius, his parents, Lupin, everyone in the order, and then he thought well I hope he dosent play with me much, I dont really want to suffer.


	9. Chapter 9 Buying time

**Chapter 9 Buying time**

It was dark as Harry was hurried off the bus, with his arms behind his back held by a big guy. The neighborhood, if you could call it that he had only seen one house every mile about, looked old and gloomy and desolate. There was a huge house in front of them and thick woods on either side. He could scream and no one would hear him he thought sadly his immediate plan of screaming for help dashed. But there was still Stan and Ernie. Go!!! he pleaded inside his head as they started to take off.

"HURRY!!! BRING DUMBLEDORE!!! TELL DUMBLE..." Harry screamed as loud as he could after the bus but was cut short when the guy holding his arms bent them both the wrong way, slammed his body against a telephone poll and hissed "SHUT UP". Harry found himself shaking as they approached the door.

"We have to hurry" Started Mr. Malfoy "We cant stay at this house, hell be mad about that but hopefully this will make up for it. You ready Potter?" He started to laugh, but stopped "Wait we should search him, get his wand off him and everything". So they did and when Mr.Malfoy pulled out his stick they all started to laugh except for Harry of course. He felt like he would puke if he opened his mouth to explain. And why explain. Well the longer you keep them talking...The longer you live, he thought.

Well he thought hed give Stan some more time. He ripped out of the mans grasp and started to run. He forgot that they had wands, but he dodged their shots. He was amazed by the time he made it to the trees they were all running after him and Malfoy was yelling "If you don't catch him, your a$$ is telling master why we have to find a new place!!!"

Harry ran with all his might gathering speed as he found a path but then he decided that id be easier for them to follow him on a path so he broke free of it and dodged in between trees, running for his life. They had to be far behind him, at least the length of most of a foot ball field(?). He couldn't hear them running but he heard them yelling to each other and they sounded like they were growing weary and upset.

"How about we just light the whole woods on fire and see how that goes?" Yelled a guy sarcastically. Suddenly up ahead Harry noticed the woods got thicker than thinner than there was someone's house. He would HAVE to chance it. Or maybe he could just keep running...And that's what he did. He came up all the way to the thicker woods that he ran right into a tree. As he fell he saw everything go black.


	10. Chapter 10 Hermione's mistake

**Chapter 10 Hermione's mistake **

**Hermiones pov**

Hermione walked out into the dark hallway. "What are you doing up?" Asked a voice behind her. She spun around face to face with Remus Lupin.

"I...uh...fancied a walk?" She said coping something Ron had said before.

"Mind if I walk with you?" He asked.

"Sure, why not?" Hermione answered nervously. And so they walked down the hall, then down the stares then into the kitchen and sat at the long table in the middle of the room. Remus sat across from her on the other side and she could feel one of his legs against hers. She didn't do anything about it. She had a feeling that Remus liked her a lot. He always acted different around her and they were alone often, when she was not with Ron. And here they were again all alone. It didn't ease her mind, until she had an idea.

"Um...Remus can I talk to you about something?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Sure anything you want Hermione." He answered, looking into her light brown eyes with his.

"Well something just happened and you have to promise you wont tell anybody." She said.

"I promise I wont tell anybody." Remus said slowly.

"Please this is important you cant tell anyone." Hermione said.

"Look if it will make you happy, I promise on my dead friends graves all right?" Remus said.

"Ron kissed me, and he told me he loves me and he cant live without me and he asked me to be his girlfriend." She said in a rush.

Remus looked weird. His eyes moved down to the table, and he put his hands together on the table.

"I don't know if I really like him that much though and I don't want to break his heart, and Remus I really like Harry a lot. And I don't think Harry will be happy if I go out with Ron. I just wrote him a letter telling him all this. Remus what should I do?" Hermione said desperately.

"Well" started Remus quietly, "maybe you should tell all this to Ron, and wait till you get back Harry's letter before you make a decision." She could tell Remus liked her too.

"And there's another thing,...I feel like someone else really likes me too, and I don't want to hurt him either" She said giving him a look that told him she knew he liked her.

"If your talking about me...I'm old, maybe I'm not right for you." He finished as though this ended the matter.

"But what if you are? How could we find out?" She asked him.

He looked down at the floor then got up and came over to Hermione's side of the table. He took her hand in his, then stood up and said quietly "come with me".

She got up and followed, her hand in his, not asking any questions. He took her upstairs and into his room. He shut the door firmly behind him and locked it. He turned to her and grabbed her other hand.

"I know how we could find out" he said slowly.

Then he leaned in and kissed her lips. She slowly started to kiss him back wondering how this would help. He let go of her hands and wrapped them around her waist. She put her hands around his neck. She backed up and fell onto his bed. He came down with her and pulled her all the way onto the bed. Then as they kissed Hermione felt his hands all over her body. She was only wearing a flimsy thin white tank top, (with a white bra under it of course), and clingy white short shorts that had little hearts on the string as a belt, and white underwear. Remus was wearing dark green robes. Which at this point as he was kissing her he pulled off himself. Now he was in a white tee shirt and black silk boxers.

**Rons pov**

Ron turned and could make out who the tall figure was standing over him. Suddenly a door behind the man opened and Ron looked into the girls face. He screamed the same time she did and Ron was suddenly knocked out.

**Hermiones pov**

Hermione had to stop. She pulled away and said no quietly. Then she ran to the door. She flung it open and Hermione stared at Ron from across the hall then she screamed as he did. The man didn't turn around but grabbed Ron and shoved something in his hand. They disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11 Where are they now?

**Chapter 11 Where are they now?**

**Hermiones pov**

She was screaming. Doors flew open and people (Remus, Snape, Ginny, Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Karkarof (he had been staying to hide out from Voldemort), Fred and George, and a couple named Mr.Mrs. Dwyletmenon who Hermione had met early this summer,) rushed into the halls and down from the stairs.

"Rons gone!!! They took Ron!!!" She screamed hysterically. Everyone looked paled and looked shocked.

"No one could have gotten in this house except us, and members of the order!" Tonks said.

"But it was a member of the order, I saw who did it but it doesn't make sense as he's standing right in front of us!" Hermione said truthfully.

"Who was it?!?" Asked Mr. Weasley, and Tonks.

"HIM" She said pointing to Snape.

"WHAT???" Snape exclaimed incredulously.

"But it couldn't have been you, you they just looked like you cause you came out of the hall as they went so its impossible!" Hermione said realizing that the someone that took Ron must have been an imposter. But now the question racing through her head and everyone else's was: Was this man before them the real Snape? Or is the real Snape still working for Voldemort and Dumbledore at the same time? She felt very confused.

There conversation was interrupted by a door being opened downstairs that made them all jump. Then they all ran to the stairs and looked over the banister. Dumbledore was shutting the door behind himself and a skinny pimple faced man likely to be in his early twenties. Dumbledore stood looking up at them all with a serious expression that made them all want to think that somebody died. With a solemn look up at them he spoke then to the ground

"Harry has been taken by Voldemorts supporters."

"WHAT" Screamed most of the people on the banister.

"We know where he is though, or at least we did an hour ago." Dumbledore said in that weird voice of calmness, "Serverus, you know what I need you to do but I want you to take Remus, Igor and Mr. Weaslsey. Give them disguises of course." Added Dumbledore when he saw the looks on their faces, "The address is 14 Dead Tree Ave."

"Young Ron Weasley is missing as well," Serverus started, "Miss Granger says that she saw ME take him." Hermione straightened up,

"Yes it looked like you but I saw you come out your door the same time they disappeared so it must have been an imposter maybe so that if any of us saw him he wouldn't look out of place." Dumbledore looked like he was thinking hard,

"Go now," He told Snape, Lupin and Weasley, "Ron and Harry will most likely be in the same place."


	12. Chapter 12 Being His guest

**Chapter 12 Being His guest**

**Rons pov**

When Ron woke up his head was throbbing as though it had been through a blender than chucked back out. He realized he wasn't at Grimauld Place when he saw the room he was in. It looked like the inside of a jail cell except worse. The floor that he had been sleeping on had green grim all over it, dirt and dust. The walls were no better, and no worse until he saw empty chains hanging from them covered in blood and a patch of dried blood caked onto the floor under them. He moaned. Where WAS he? His heart was pounding in his throat, and the pounding jumped to his head when he heard the sound of the dungeon door opening slowly. Ron looked around. There was a big thick looking door on the other side of the dungeon prison which was pretty darn big. He noticed that the door was opening and in came a tall, evil looking man, with dark shoulder length hair, red eyes and pale skin. The man, if you could call a monster like that a man, pulled out his wand from his robes and walked to Ron.

"How is my guest doing? Mr. Ronald Weasley, I never gave you a proper welcome did I? Silly me, Let me do that now." Voldemort imperiously pointing his wand down at Ron and shouting "Crucio!". He screamed as he felt the curse it him and every jealous thought against Harry in him disappeared.

**Harrys pov**

He woke up on the hard earth of the forest floor. Dawn was coming but it was still dark out. What happened? he thought. He felt like he'd been hit with a bulldozer. He sat up and his scar seared, and his head pounded. So he laid back down. Then he remembered everything that happened last night. They didn't find him. Did they just give up? Or could they have missed him. After all he was lying in a dark forest with bushes and trees all around him. If only I had my wand. He stood up ignoring the hard pounding in his head, and started to walk as quickly as he could in the direction he'd been running from last night. But is this such a good idea? Probably not said a little voice in his head. But I need to get back to that road so I can hail the Knight bus, again. S0 he walked back until he could see the outline of the road and that huge house through the trees. Then he jumped as he heard a familiar voice begin to scream, although he barely heard it.

**Rons pov.**

He screamed in pain as the curse hit him and he writhed on the cold, hard floor. Once it was over he felt sick. His stomach hurt slightly in hunger and his whole body ached from the curse. Ron didnt want to look up, not wanting to see His face again. As he thought about it Voldemort spoke in a soft yet cold voice,

"Your so weak...you cant even face me...it is pathetic....So...how is your friend?...Harry Potter?...Let me tell you something...he was almost caught last night...just as one of my more loyal servants was fetching you I had the biggest surprise to find some of my other supporters on my front steps with the boy..." Ron felt even more sick and he looked up at Voldemort,

"Thats not true..." Ron said gaining some confidence. Voldemort was smiling though, in a way that told Ron that it WAS true.

"Oh but it IS true...sorry I don't have any proof for you...yet...my servants are out looking for him...and it helps that I know exactly were he is at this very moment....Perhaps I DO have some proof for you after all...." Voldemort finished triumphantly. Ron didnt move his sickness coming back into his stomach. Voldemort pulled up his wand and pointed it at him again. He expected to feel pain but instead he was pulled up off the ground and they walked (Ron was dragged) over to the window. The sun was up by now and they had a clear view of the forest.

"Look to the far left of the woods for your proof...." Voldemort said. Ron did and he saw Harry standing in the trees just noticeable. "Believe me now?" He hissed happily in Ron's ear, who felt like his sickness was creping up his throat.

**Harrys pov**

Harry gave the house a once over. It looked deserted, but then again he wouldn't have expected anyone to live there last night but Luscious wouldn't have had him dragged to the doorway if He wasn't there. Deciding that he needed to risk it he ran to the road, once he got out of the trees, since lining the road were metal wire fences blocked his way. As he ran as fast as he could, he pulled out his 'wand' and held it in front of him as he ran. He didn't know that in the creepy old house someone was laughing at him. When he reached the pavement he heard the sound of footsteps. He swung around, behind him three hooded Death Eaters were coming from the house, and spinning back around he saw four of them coming at him from the road on his left and four coming on his right. There was a minute were, in the early morning sleepiness, he wanted to just quit but it soon left him. He went to run and jump over the fence in front of him on the other side of the woods, almost guarding them from the road, but three dark-hooded figures wearing white masks apperated right next to him. He looked around startled and started to run. They were bigger and faster than him. They easily grabbed him and shoved something in to his hand just as someone else had done to Ron that night.


	13. Chapter 13 Hermione's choice

**Chapter 13 Hermione's choice**

**Hermiones pov**

She lay miserable on her bed once again. That night had just been too hectic. She had kissed her ex proffessor. Now that she knew had been a mistake. He wasn't what was bothering her, it was her two best friends. She had decided who she was going to attempt to go out with. Although she wasn't as happy as she could have been she was very happy about it. Once they brought back Harry and Ron she would tell them. They had to be alive, they would be fine. Would if only one comes back? Shed ask herself. Who would you want it to be? She knew the answer and it killed her. She was basically afraid that there would be a lot of jealousy between them once they found out her decision. She decided that if that happened she would just ignore it all. Getting off her bed she heard a lot of commotion down stairs. Running into the hallway she leaned over the banister to see everyone huddled around someone being pushed into the kitchen. Hermione ran down stares and into the kitchen.

"Hey Herm!" Called Harry happily. The guilty knot in her stomach clenched as he ran from the crowd around him and wrapped his arms around her. She melted in his arms and started to cry, as the croud in the kitchen went back out to search for Ron.

"Harry..." She whispered into his shoulder so that he couldn't hear her, "I love you."

"What?" He asked as though he couldn't hear her.

"I need to talk to you alone Harry." She said loudly enough for him to hear her.

**Harrys pov**

Hermione was dragging him to her room, she seemed worried and scared. He squeezed her hand saying,

"It'll be alright Herm. Ron will be fine. And I'm fine now. Everything's going to be alright." He said it like he was trying to convince himself as well as her. Once they were in her room she shut and locked the door and turned pushing Harry onto her bed. She sat down next to him, her hands in his.

"Harry did you get the letter I sent you a while ago, the one about Ron?" She asked.

"No letters about Ron, no, why?" Harry said slowly.

"Harry... um... do you..."

"Do I what?" asked Harry.

"Do you like me..."

"Of course I do, Herm your one of my best friends!" Harry said incredulously.

"I don't men as a friend." She said slowly. Harry stared at her for a minute. How did she know? He'd had a crush on her since her saw her with Krum at the Yule Ball. He had been so jealous but he couldn't show it, Ron would freak. Harry knew that Ron had a crush on her too.

But he couldn't lie to her and everything came out quickly and truthfully.

"Hermione I've loved you like a friend for years, and I've had a crush on you since I saw you at the Yule Ball with Krum. I got so jealous but I couldn't show it cause Ron would freak, he's like obsessed with you Hermione. You are really beautiful, inside and out. That's why I got so mad when Rita wrote that I was in love with you, cause I thought I was, well I am, I think, but if you don't like me like that, I still want to be friends." Harry stared at the ground after that as he suddenly thought of something.

"We cant go out, even if you did." Harry solemly said.

"Harry its the same with me, except I knew I loved you more than a friend when we were in the Department of Mysteries." She spoke quietly. Harry stayed silent, a weird look coming over his face that only did when someone mentioned that place, night, or Sirius, or the prophesy, so she went on,

"I thought about what would happen if one of us died, then I got a thought who would I want it to be out of my two best friends? I couldn't choose one over the other if we were all friends, but I don't know I just felt something different with you Harry. Plus would if the prophesy was about you dieing? And tonight I thought about would if one of them dies? Its horrible to think about it but I knew who I wanted to come back if only one could." Hermione finished and Harry looked up at her. They were still holding hands.

"Ron right?" Harry said jokingly.

**Harrys pov**

"No Harry, you." Hermione said the obvious.

"But," She continued "Something happened tonight Harry. I made a big mistake." Harry looked puzzled,

"What?"

"Promise not to get mad at me, I didn't know what was going to happen."

"Just tell me, I wont get mad at you." Harry said frustrated.

"Earlier me and Ron were hanging out and he kissed me, and I kissed him back a little. I don't know why, I didn't want to hurt his feelings and he asked me out but I said id think about it. I couldn't say no, I don't want to break his heart. He told me he loved me and that he couldn't live without me. And then it was later right before Ron was taken," She was talking fast wanting to get it all out before he could interrupt, an she was staring at the ground,

"I went to the kithens and Lupin was there and we talked and I asked him what I should do. He said he knew a way to find out if WE liked each other, me and him. I know he likes me but I liked you and I didn't say anything so he grabbed my hand and took me to his room." She looked at Harry who was looking at her.

"He kissed me and before I knew it we were on his bed, and he started to take off his robes. That's when I realized that it was wrong and I pulled away and went out into the hall. That's when I saw Ron at my door as they took him."

**Hermiones pov**

Harry cleared his throat. "So... what are you going to tell Ron? I'm not mad at you. I've made mistakes, like the whole Cho thing. But if we do hook up we cant tell anybody."

"I know," Said Hermione, "Ron would freak out, ill just tell him I want to be no more than friends with you both." Harry said,

"Not only Ron but I don't want Voldemort to find out."

"Why not?" Hermione asked but she thought she knew the answer.

"Because I don't want Voldemort to use you to get to me like he used Sirius, and that ended up killing him so lets not go down that road again." He move closer to her on the bed an glanced at his watch, it read 9:37 (am). Harry looked so tired yet so awake. She leaned in and gave him a big hug. He hugged her back and they both feel back onto the bed. They were holding each other and staring at each other.

"Hermione I love you, will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES" She said automatically, "I love you too." They both leaned in and kissed. It was way better than with Ron or Lupin. Those times she hadn't wanted the kiss with every part of her body. She hadn't pushed herself against them liked there was no tomorrow. She wasn't madly in love with them.


	14. Chapter 14 Playing the hero

**Chapter 14 Playing the hero**

**Rons pov**

He was laying on the cold floor when the door creaked open and a few hooded death eaters came in. They walked over to him quickly and asked him if he was alright. Up close he realized who they were and he said he was fine. Although that was far from the truth. It was almost noon and all night and morning Voldemort and his death eaters would come in and play with him, beating him and using the cruciatus curse on him. They helped him to stand up and put a portkey in his hand. As he spun he could fell himself getting sick and he knew if he had had food in his stomach, he would have puked. Landing on the cold floor of the Grimauled Place kitchen was not a pleasant welcome back. He wanted to see Hermione. He wanted to know her answer. But the group kept him in the kitchen to clean him up and tell him that Harry had been taked as well and that now he was here. Then Mrs. Weasly was hovering over him checking him over when she noticed a long, deep gash in his stomach/ chest. Then they told him they were going to take him to the hospital cause his wounds were too serious.

"Can Herm and Harry come along?" He asked his mom.

"No, sorry but no." She said quickly, "Do you know what kind of security wed need to take Harry? Not worth it, plus we don't have that kind of time. And can't take Hermione either. They both went to sleep hours ago when Harry got back. You'll see them later." And with that they took a portkey to a deserted alley were they took the subway to the hospital.

**Harrys pov**

After kissing Hermione he felt like everything in the world was alright. And that was the last thing he thought about as they both feel asleep in each other's arms. Harry woke up before Hermione did and looked at his watch, no wonder he was hungry, it was 11:30. He wondered if Ron was found yet. He was really worried, and if Ron was hurt he knew he would blame himself. He held Hermione tighter and ran his free hand through her hair, accidentally waking her up.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked groggily.

"Not long, like 5 minutes." He said quietly.

"Well... Did you sleep well?" Harry asked giving her a huge grin.

"The best." Hermione said quietly giving him a coy smile. He looked around. Warm summer air and light was pouring in through the window screen. Ginny wasn't in her bed.

"Where's Ginny?" He asked Hermione.

"When Ron was taken, she said she was going to go sleep in Fred and George's room. Thank goodness she didn't come in this morning. If were keeping this on the down low then it would have been blown." Hermione answered. But as she said it dawned on Harry that his best friend was out there with some psycho and it was because of him.

"Herm don't try to stop me but I'm going to find Ron, he's at that house. Voldemort wants me not him." Hermione looked shocked,

"NO Harry you'll be killed, others are looking for him now."

"YES BUT all I have to do is walk around and his followers will find me and take me to him and to Ron." He had made up his mind. He grabbed Hermione and kissed her gently, then still kissing her got up of the bed with her and pulled out his wand.

"I love you, ill be back." She went to grab him and pull him back but he rushed out the door and ran down the stares, wrenching the door open once he reached it. He heard Hermione yelling behind him and he hear Mrs. Weasly yelling,

"No Harry stay inside!!!" But it was too late, once he was outside he stuck out his wand and the Knight bus stopped to let him on.

**Rons pov**

Ron was in a great deal of pain as he was cleaned up, healed and bandaged in a white room in the hospital. His mind felt weirdly blurred. Maybe it was from being tortured so much that night/morning. He wasn't taking anything anyone around him said. He only knew that there were at least five people around him, one was his dad, and another was Bill and Charlie and Percy who was talking more like yelling at his dad. He didn't know who the others were.


	15. Chapter 15 Not so useless anymore

**Chapter 15 Not so useless anymore**

**Harrys pov**

"Don't mind her!" He yelled at Stan who was staring at Mrs. Weasly, who was yelling at the top of her lungs for him to stay here and not be stupid, instead of letting him on the bus. "Take... me to... the neighborhood... we were at last... night please." He panted giving Stan some money.

"Yepper if that's what you want then hop aboard." The bus took off as Mrs. W. reached the road screaming her head off. Harry was shaking as he sat in the chair behind Stan and talked about nothing interesting for the next ten minutes. Suddenly the bus stopped and Then the door to the bus opened revealing a man clothed in black who looked livid. Stan stood up,

"Welcome to the Knight bus, I'm Stan and ill be your--"

"Shut--up" The man who Harry couldn't see spoke, "And move out of my way." He had a cold curt angry voice. And as Stan moved aside Harry saw who it was staring back at him from the road. It was Snape, "Get up and get off this bus Potter." He looked like he was trying to calm himself but failing. Harry didn't move,

"No."

"Don't make me make you boy!" He looked like he was about to so Harry got up and off the bus. Once he was on the pavement Snape grabbed his upper arm painfully for the second time ever.

"You IDIOT!" He sneered, "Did you ACTUALLY think that you could save your friend when he's already back at base?!?"

"WHAT?" Breathed Harry.

"Oh there's even MORE good news." Snape finished angrily like whatever the news was he wasn't happy at all about it. Harry didn't know whether to be happy or not.

**Hermiones pov**

She sat with Ron waiting for Harry to be brought back alive hopefully. They were talking about their kiss last night.

"Ron you and Harry are my best friends and I want to just stay friends ok? I don't want a boyfriend right now. And if I did I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship. I'm sorry Ron but no is my answer." She said sadly.

"S'okay. That's fine. Alright," Ron looked hurt but able to cope.

**Harrys pov**

With Snape dragging him they walked into the woods,

"Well go back this way, they'll be expecting us to go back the other way." Snape looked around them as they walked quickly. "So Potter, you thought you could save your friend? What did you actually think you were going to do? Fight Lord Voldemort again?" Snape asked him incredulously. But Harry had stopped walking, he had never heard Snape say Voldemort's name. And then he realized he was deep in the woods by now and he didn't know were he was. So he played it cool, as cool as he could.

"I don't know, yes maybe!" Harry sneered at the imposter, and then allowed himself to be led on by whoever this was thinking of what to do. Then it came to him. Harry pulled out his wand carefully behind the imposters back, but the imposter realized what was happening and whipped around his wand in his hand.

"Expellimarus!" The imposter shot at Harry. The spell hit him and he was thrown back about ten feet, hitting a tree with the back of his head and getting knocked out.

**Rons pov**

Harrys so stupid he thought, as him and Hermione sat on the couch in the living room talking about how Harry had just run out of the place off to go get him.

"It was so very foolish of him to do such a thing, " Hermione said imperiously, "I mean REALLY I hope he's ok, what did he think he was going to do anyway?!?"

"He's being stupid" Ron put in. They both went quiet, knowing that Dumbledore had sent out people to look for him.

"Such nice things to say about your friend." cut in a cold voice from the opposite side of the room. It was Snape, and he was sulking around. He couldn't go help look for Harry, not that he wanted to help Harry but he wanted to help. He didn't like the idea of being useless. But now he was because Voldemort had somehow found out he was a spy for Dumbledore. Of course he had already tried to lie and reason it out with Voldemort. He bore many marks to say that that plan hadn't worked out too well. He had a cut running down from his brow to his chin on both sides. His hands that he kept in his pockets after he noticed Ron staring had cuts and bruises all over them. He was also sporting a bloody nose and a black eye.

**Hermiones pov**

They sat there on the couch watching Snape. She wanted to say something back at him like sucks being useless right? but she couldn't, she felt bad for him plus she was worried about Harry.

"They probably wont find him before someone else does." Snape said quietly.

"Shut up" Spat Ron. Snape continued,

"Well, you know what they did to you Ron? It'll be way worse for him. It always has been. And Voldemort wont want to keep him around forever and risk losing his chance to kill him again," Now Ron's ears were red and Hermione felt sick,

"Now with the prophesy gone Voldemort's going to want to take care of him quick. So did he tell you that he knows what the prophesy said?" Hermione was puzzled who looked at Ron who was looking just the same way.

"I thought it broke!" Said Ron angrily.

"It did but... the prophesy was sent to someone and that some remembers it word for word and let Potter listen to it in his office the morning after that night in the Department of Mysteries." He finished with a snide smile on his face at the looks of shock and disbelief on their faces. Then his face turned towards the ground,

"Shit!" he spat at the floor then ran out the door. Ron and Hermione just stared surprised.

Please tell me what you think so far of my second story!!! I will continue to post on both stories ASAP! By Friday most likely.


	16. Chapter 16 'Bow' to the new Harry

**Chapter 16 Bow to the new Harry**

Harry's pov

He woke up in a warm, well lit place. His vision was blurry. He knew he was covered in blankets and that there were two people sitting against the banister where his head was and they were talking. Someone was holding his hand. He knew who that was though. His vision was starting to clear up and he figured it was Ron and Hermione sitting next to him. They were talking so he closed his eyes to listen to their conversation.

"Maybe, but why would he keep it from us?" asked Ron almost hurt.

"Maybe it said something he wasn't ready for and he needs to figure it all out for himself first." Hermione answered.

"But still, I mean we are his best friends, we want to help him out." Ron said. Harry decided to stop the charade,

"She's right Ron, I'm sorry guys I just wasn't ready."

"Harry, don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're alive." Hermione said.

"Harry what were you thinking coming after me? You're the best! A little stupid, but the best," Ron said jokingly.

"Im sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner. But I think I'm ready to talk about it now."

Ron looked hesitant, "Sorry Harry if you don't want to tell us it's understandable."

"No I want you guys to know." And with that he continued to tell them everything that happened at the Ministry when they weren't with him, then in Dumbledore's office. While he did it he couldn't look at them so he twisted the bed sheets in his hands. When he finished Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder and let his head droop, shaking it back and forth. Hermione placed her hand on top of his and lay her face down on his shoulder. It almost looked like they were bowing their heads to him.

Rons pov

Ron was scared for Harry. As great of a person and as much as Harry had done he just couldn't see him coming out of a battle with Voldemort alive. He also felt bad about how he'd been treating Harry lately. All he wanted to think about was Hermione, and that wasn't right. Harry didn't like her like that. And Hermione just wanted to be friends with the both of them. He and Hermione stayed on the bed with Harry for a long time, until his mom came up the stairs and told them to come down for dinner.

Harry's pov

When he stood from the bed his head exploded in pain. He felt dizzy and immediately dropped to the floor moaning. Hermione and Ron rushed to pull him up onto the bed. But he wasn't paying attention. All he could think bout was the achy pain all over his body and the sharp ones in his scar. Ron told him he'd bring him up something to eat in a few minutes after he ate. Hermione said for him to bring her something too cause she didn't want to leave Harry alone. When Ron left he could feel Hermione lay on the bed next to him and hug him.

"Oh Harry, I love you, you'll be okay. Please be okay." She whispered as she kissed his cheek.

Harry felt himself fall asleep with his arms around her. He was in pain but he felt happy and safe.


End file.
